Happy Birthday, Red!
by kenmaken
Summary: Original —Los dos días pasan tranquilos para la mayoría de las personas, menos para Green, que ya ocho de agosto y todavía sufre una crisis encerrado en su despacho, cual ermitaño huyendo de la civilización—No soy gay, no soy gay, no soy gay... estoy enamorado de Red, pero no soy gay...


_FUCK IT._

_Duré como diez horas planeando esto, pero no progresaba. Fue en un momento de iluminación divina cuando lo hice._

_Ah, me siento feliz._

_Un Original decente (creo). _

_Pero bueno, esto está dedicado a mi hermoso y bello Isaa, I love you, me neño~ __***apapacho gay* **__te prometí un Original y aquí está tu Original. Plus, tiene a Red de seme òwó __***A Green le asusta esto* **__Dios, creo que me esforcé en este, demasiado para mi gusto. __***suspira***__._

_Aún así, espero que te guste, yaoista awesome ¬3¬_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__Pokémon no es mío, sino... sino... estaría censurado (lol)._

_**Advertencias: **__OriginalShipping [Red & Green][Yaoi], insinuación al AmberShipping [Yellow & Gold] y al contenido sexual, por eso el rated T. OoC ono. También hay lenguaje cochino xD_

_**Nota adicional: **__¿En los Poké-mart venderán lubricante?_

* * *

><p>Resopla, irritado, mientras sostiene el dichoso calendario entre sus manos. Sus ojos se dirigen al círculo rojo que rodea al ocho de agosto, y con gesto cansado, apoya el mentón contra la palma de su mano, deseando que su—asombrosa—mente se iluminase con una brillante idea.<p>

¡Dentro de dos malditos días es el cumpleaños de Red! Y no tiene ni un puto regalo. Se siente el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

Maldito Red por cumplir años en semejante fecha.

Maldito enamoramiento infantil por Red, también.

Piensa en darle una Master Ball, pero seguro Red, siendo Red—Campeón de Kanto y multitud de cosas más—ya tenía el PC lleno de ellas. Pensó además en regalarle a Yellow envuelta en papel de regalo, pero... hay demasiados problemas con eso; primero, Yellow moriría de una crisis. Segundo, él moriría de celos. Tercero, Gold le mataría por regalar a su novia. Y finalmente, cuarto, Red obviamente se le quedaría mirando a la rubia fijamente y soltaría alguna tontería.

Es probable que el morocho tenga una gran parte de las cosas del Mundo Pokémon, porque siempre iba a los viajes

interesantes y Green debe quedarse con Yellow y la Chica Ruidosa, esperando a que el Campeón se digne a volver a Kanto.

Ya que Red, claro, es Don-Perfección.

Y Don-Distraído, pero ese es otro tema.

Entonces, cuando ya está a punto de llegar al regalo perfecto, llega Yellow, interrumpiendo su batalla mental.

—Hola, Green-san...—la mirada venenosa que Green le dirige es suficiente para que los ojos ámbar se llenen de lágrimas, y para que las rodillas de la niña tiemblen.

—Cálmate...—musita, dándose cuenta del miedo que generó en la Dex Holder, que frunce la boca y las cejas expresando su enojo.

—¡Haga silencio!—grita, golpeando el suelo bajo sus botas—¡No es mi culpa de que usted esté enamorado de Red-san y no sepa qué hacer!—le regaña, provocando que las mejillas del castaño se sonrojen. ¿De verdad es tan obvio que hasta Yellow se dio cuenta?—¡Voy a acusarlo, Green-san, va a ver!

—¡Yellow espera...!—pero ya la rubia cerró la puerta, dispuesta a comentarlo todo con su novio. Ese novio que seguro regará su secreto hasta que incluso en Kalos lo conozcan. Se desespera, como muy pocas veces en su vida, y golpea su cabeza contra el escritorio de madera.

Los dos días pasan tranquilos para la mayoría de las personas, menos para Green, que ya ocho de agosto, y todavía sufre una crisis encerrado en su despacho, cual ermitaño huyendo de la civilización.

—No soy gay, no soy gay, no soy gay... estoy enamorado de Red, pero no soy gay...—se repite como si fuera una especie de mantra, meciéndose en posición fetal sentado sobre un de los sillones de la habitación. Un toque en la puerta llama su atención, y luego la seca voz de Red llena el corto silencio.

—¿Green, estás bien?—pregunta el joven de ojos rojos, esperando a que el líder le responda, cosa que no hace—¡Oh, vamos, Green!

—¡Cá-cállate!—replica el Oak, molesto—¡Ve a pasar tu jodido cumpleaños con personas que te den un regalo!

Red suelta un suspiro de exasperación. Ese chico es un verdadero dilema. Aún así, empuja la puerta aunque Green no le haya permitido el paso.

—¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa?—interroga Red, señalando a Green, acusador—¡No me interesan los regalos! Solamente quería que fueras a mi casa, a celebrar mi cumpleaños. _Como todos los malditos años_, Green—aún cuando reprende al menor del trío de Kanto, su voz permanece tranquila y calmada, para la sorpresa del castaño.

—Pe-pero...

—No quiero que digas alguna cosa estúpida—continúa, entrecerrando los ojos con cuidado, observando al líder con cautela.

—Yo jamás digo cosas estú...—pero Red ya lo está besando en los labios, atrayéndolo por las solapas de su chamarra y esbozando una sonrisa dentro del beso. Para cuando lo suelta, Green está mareado y siente de pronto las ganas de golpear a Red en la cara por hacerle eso. Pero logra mantener un poco de sentido común, ata ciertos cabos y llega a la rápida conclusión de que la culpable fue Yellow.

Pequeña traidora.

Ya se vengará.

—Vamos, apresúrate. Así podrás darme mi regalo.

—Pero... Red, no tengo regalo.

—Eso podemos arreglarlo—habla, viendo a su compañero Dex Holder con picardía—. Creo que Blue no tendrá problema en prestarme uno de sus lazos...

—¿Q-qué?  
>—Pero habrá que pasar por el Poké-mart, antes...<p>

—¿De qué mierdas estás hablando?

—Debemos hacer la tarea fácil, tú sabes, para que no duela mucho—Ríe, cantarín.

Green traga saliva duramente. Está jodido, y lo joderán, en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Desde cuándo Red dejó de ser inocente?¿¡Dónde demonios quedó el chico que se suponía sería el sumiso, eh?!¡¿Eh?!

—Es de-decir qu-que...

—Después de la fiesta—aclara—, no hay que ser malagradecido. Yellow se esforzó mucho planeando la fiesta. Ahora vamos, hay que ir al Poké-mart...

Asqueroso y perverso fin~

* * *

><p><em>A GREEN LE DARAN DURO CONTRA EL MURO ¬w¬<em>

_Así como a Elizabeta ¬3¬ __***Al Señorito podrido no le gusta esto*.**_

_Bueno, también le darán a Ruby~ __***A Steven le gusta esto***_

_Si no le das fav o dejas review, ChibiRavie no comerá Doritos, sushi o ramen jamás. __***ChibiRavie agoniza en el suelo porque tiene hambre***__ ¡No la dejes morir! DD:_

_**~Ravie *cocoro***_


End file.
